Ninja Karaoke Night Songfic Drabbles
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: At one of Konoha’s bars, all the shinobi of the village and others who are visiting are gathered together at one table inside the village. Due to orders, via. Tsunade. And to do what? Karaoke!


NightDREAMERms: Ok, this is just a BETTER random trash slot for all my fics that I think of and don't want to go to waste. Only…. THEY'RE SONGFICS!! I thought of this song in the middle of class and HAD to write it down. (Now I've showed it to other people and it's started a trend in schools I don't even go too! LOL!)

All credit goes to the people who actually own the real song. And of course the Naruto peeps! But the idea is MINE!!!

--

Original Song: Danny Phantom's theme song

_Summary/Exposition/Whatever-you-wanna-call-it: _

At one of Konoha's bars, all the shinobi of the village (and others who are visiting) are gathered together at one table inside the village. Due to orders, via. Tsunade. And to do what? Karaoke!!!

----

"This so stupid…" Neji murmured dejectedly into his palm, only to be slapped on the elbow by Tenten.

"No, it's not, It's Very Interesting and Exciting! We should all be happy to be able to see everyone from our age group together once again." She exclaimed loudly, receiving appraising looks from all the jonin teachers.

"Plus, we get blackmail _galore._" she whispered into Neji's ear one they had turned back to their conversations, effectively perking him up.

"Everyone here? Yes? No?- Oh well, we'll start without them!" Tsunade spoke into the mike, surprisingly sober, her normally braided hair held together loosely in one pony tail. "As you all know, this is our Konoha's annual Ninja-Karaoke Night." Groans of displeasure from all around the room. "And _everyone_ is required to sing an Original song on stage."

Shikamaru rose a hand in the hair lazily, "And if we refuse?"

Tsunade's eyes gleamed. "You are demoted one level in rank."

This brought on many gasps and cries of outrage.

"You can't _do_ that!" One unknown person screamed loudly.

Tsunade just smiled quite evilly, and took a swig of her sake. "Yes, I can." Another swig. "And you know why?" Chug. "'Cause I'm hokage and _you're_ not!"

Oh… never mind. She was definitely sloshed.

Nonetheless, they all had to oblige to their drunken leader.

"Now who wants to take the stage?"

Silence.

However, that did not mean they had to go first.

Tsunade's cheeks were starting to pinken, "Well, _Somebody_ has to go!" She scanned the crowd that had gone deathly silent. Her eyes rested on a spot of pink hair. "How about you, Saku-"

At the moment, a blonde, huffing, stumbled into the bar, bringing the entire's room attention to him. "Sorry, I got lost at the-"

"Perfect! Naruto you volunteer, to sing your original song!" Tsunade announced, rather than asked.

Naruto blinked, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Sakura, decided to come to his rescue(or save herself form becoming the first victim) and whispered the details of the situation in his ear.

"Ooohhh… Can I go secon-" He started out, only to be interrupted once again.

"NOPE!" Sakura yelped, pushing him up to the stage and throwing him the mike. Like heck, she was going to go up there. Hopefully, she would be able to wait it out until the alcohol left her system. Poor Naruto, just came at the wrong time.

Naruto stared uneasily out into the crowd, who were looking back expectantly. "Umm… music?"

--

(Music starts)

--

When young Naruto was just a baby,

A nine-tailed demon attacked the city.

It destroyed a bunch of big buildings!

(Kyuubi-voice: Hey! Those were all _accidents_! Some of my tails ACCIDENTALLY tore down those buildings!) (Everyone-else: O.o Where'd that voice come from?!)

--

Gotta to destroy it all 'cause he's the fox demon!

--

When it wasn't defeated, the shinobi just quit.

Then Minato put his son next to it.

There was a great big flash;

Everything just changed.

His molecules were all rearranged!

--

Kyuubi, Kyuubi!!

--

When he first got mad he realized,

He had swirling chakra-

And glowing green eyes

He could walk on walls,

His strength made enemies fly!

He was much more unique than that Sasuke-guy.

(Sasuke: HEY!) (Naruto: -smirk-)

--

Then Naruto knew what he had to do.

He had to keep his demon from coming through.

His demon can kill me and you!

--

(Ending music)

--

Everyone in the room clapped politely as Naruto took a seat at the Konoha-12 table, smiling proudly as if I had just been named Hokage.

"Y-you were very good, Naruto -kun." Hinata congratulated him after he settled himself.

Naruto sent her a grin that made her already rose-colored cheeks turn tomato-red "Thanks Hinata-ch-"

"All he did, was copy that stupid show Danny Phantom." Sasuke interrupted, still glaring after being insulted.

All the teenagers- "Huh?"

"Oh… right. Doesn't exist in this dimension…"

Before any one could continue to probe his comment, Tsunade stood back up on stage.

"NEXT!"

----

nightDREAMERms: Yes… I know. I have too much time on my hands. And this wasn't very descriptive but too much and it wouldn't be a songfic _drabble_ anymore. Oh, and let's pretend everyone already knows about Naruto's demon and there's no drama about it. K?


End file.
